Steadier Footing
by lavvender
Summary: When Haruhi is forced to move in with Mori over break, could love flourish between the two former hosts, or will a certain blond put a wrench in their quiet appreciation and ruin everything?
1. Starting today, you live with a host!

Steadier Footing

Chapter One: Starting today, you live with a host!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, rights belong Bisco Hatori.

•—•—•

Haruhi settled into a plush, velvety love seat, glad to have found a place to sit in the busy club. Definitely not an optimal arrangement, but it would do. She grimaced; hoping the couple sitting next to her would stop slurping one another's face and do something else. Haruhi attempted to appoint her attention to something else, looking at the other hosts dance around the boisterous club. Tamaki had called for an official club reunion, even though they saw each other often enough at school. Haruhi still felt rather awkward around Tamaki, having broken up with him when he went off to college. She wondered if he felt the same about their ill situation, or if he'd been his usual bubbly self all along. Even though Haruhi felt she might finally be getting over him, it just felt wrong to pretend nothing had happened, especially after she avoided him during the semester.

"Hi, Haru-chan, I haven't seen you since testing began. I've missed you," a bright and bubbly voice interrupted, ripping her from her inner soliloquy. He had grown to be about the same size as Haruhi after graduating high school, his voice had also become slightly deeper.

"Hi, Hunny-senpai, I've missed you too. How were your exams?" He plopped down where the couple had once sat. They had left, presumably to find somewhere more private.

"Mine went great! Reiko-chan helped me study, but I don't think Takashi feels the same about his."

"Oh?" Mori-senpai had helped her with some of the classes he had taken prior. Consequently they had grown quite close, and Haruhi had even begun to accompany the two eldest hosts on their various outings. On the rare occasion, she'd gone out to lunch once or twice with the gentle giant, sans his exponentially shorter companion.

"Yes, he came down with a cold right before testing began." It wasn't a complete lie, Takashi _had_ been feeling under the weather. However, he felt it might have been due to a severe Haruhi withdrawal, and not seasonal allergies.

He bounced up to his feet and stuck his hand out to her.

"Want to dance, Haru-chan? The others are still looking for you, I'm sure it'd calm their nerves to see you."

"Oh, I don't know, I can't dance very well.

"That's okay! Just sway to the beat of the music. It's just a club, not a ballroom."

"Well... I suppose." She took his hand nervously and they walked onto the flashing dance floor. Maybe Mori-senpai was looking for her too, and she wanted to talk to him without the bombardment of a certain blond. They hadn't spoken in a while but Haruhi wanted to ask him personally how the testing had gone, at the very least to see how challenging it would be in a few years.

•—•—•

The music was lively and after a few moments of awkwardly bouncing, she got into the music. It was probably due to the drink she had been sipping on throughout the evening; alcoholic drinks being such a rare occurrence had made Haruhi into a lightweight.

"Haru-chan, I'm going to see if anyone else wants to dance!"

"Okay, I'm going to get another drink; I'm all out of mine." She pointed towards the large bar before heading off in that direction.

"Excuse me, could I get a mimosa, please?" The barkeep nodded his head in acknowledgement as she sat down at the busy bar. Leaning over, she dug through the small over-the-shoulder bag she had brought along, looking for cash. She did bring some extra money with, right? She groaned in frustration.

"I'll pay for the lady's drink."

"Oh no, that's okay, sir! I'm sure I have some money in my bag!"

"It's quite alright, Miss. It's no bother, I assure you," the silky smooth voice responded. He was dressed casually, in a simple button up shirt and some slacks; and his hair was combed to look slightly tousled.

•—•—•

Across the room, Mori watched Haruhi approach the bar. His cousin and had reappeared, reporting on Haruhi's well being. He frowned as his cousin continued talking; a man had come a little too close to his Haruhi for comfort. Wait... when had she become _his_ Haruhi? He was sure she wouldn't approve of such a thing and made a mental note to stop. Mori shook his, clearing his mind. The man was now leaning over her drink, what could he be doing? They were having a conversation, Mori could tell. The strange man now had his arm draped around Haruhi, keeping her close.

"Takashi, Takashi are you listening? She sounded really worried about you earlier; maybe we should all go out to lunch. I could even invite Reiko-chan!" Hunny looked at his friend, realizing he wasn't paying any attention. How odd... He followed the others line of sight, tracing it back to the bar. His mouth formed a small 'o' shape.

"Takashi," he pushed his cousin lightly. "Go talk to her!" The tall man simply nodded his head and began walking towards Haruhi.

•—•—•

Haruhi sipped her quickly dwindling drink again as she leaned on the man for support. What was his name? Hosokawa-san, was it? She couldn't remember, but I didn't matter much, he was being rather nice and her head felt a little funny. He had wrapped his long, muscular arm around her, almost protectively. _Or possessively. _It was a fleeting thought and Haruhi brushed it away immediately but still, he _did_ have a rather tight grip on her should. He ordered her another, stronger drink before speaking up again.

"So, Haruhi was it?" Hosokawa started just as a tall man walked up behind them. He put a hand on the girl's other shoulder, and she looked up at him.

"Oh, Mori-senpai, hi," she slurred slightly. Her mouth felt like it was filled with stuffing. This man, Mori, sat down on the stool next to her.

"Well." Well? Was that all this idiot had to say? Hosokawa nuzzled his nose into Haruhi's neck, making it clear to the other man that the girl was busy. Instead of taking the hint, the man simply ordered a glass of water.

"Haruhi, drink, you're drunk." He slid the glass towards her, leaving a water streak on the counter.

"Nah, I'm good. I need to pee, though." Her bag was starting to feel extremely heavy over her shoulder, so she plopped it on the counter as she stood up.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, 'kay?" She looked at the strange man, as if asking permission. Mori suppressed a sigh, wishing she had looked at _him._ He watched her stumble towards a restroom, worry evident on his face. Why did he care so much who Haruhi gave googly eyes to, anyway? It's not like he like her or anything, right? Right? Hosokawa sighed into his drink, realizing this was a lost cause, at least while her friend was here. He guessed he'd just have to give her a reason to call.

•—•—•

Haruhi leaned on the marble counter in the bathroom and splashed some cold water in her face. She was starting to get _very_ dizzy, and the loud music mixed with strobe lights wasn't helping the situation. Her phone had buzzed moments before, with a message from Hosokawa-san. He'd placed his number into her small contacts list and promptly made sure he got her number. The message said was that he had to go, and he'd taken her bag with to make sure no one stole it. She guessed she would just pick it up tomorrow. No matter, Haruhi was much too tired to think about it past that.

She pushed open the door, making a failed attempt to steady her wobbly footing. Suddenly, the floor underneath her felt like it was being pulled up; when in reality she had simply fallen. The last thing Haruhi had remembered that night was the pounding feeling in her head and the shrill scream of Tamaki.

Within seconds of Haruhi's collapse, Mori was by her side; the other hosts quickly following suit. He leaned down, preparing to lift up the tiny woman, but was pushed aside forcefully by Hikaru.

"Haruhi? Haruhi, wake up! What happened, Haruhi?" The twin shook her in a feeble attempt to wake up the girl during his panic.

"Kyoya-senpai, do something! Call a doctor or an ambulance or something! She's out cold!" Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's shoulder, yanking him back semi-forcefully.

"Calm down! You're attracting attention to us; remember to do the breathing exercises Haruhi taught you. Breathe in for seven seconds, out eleven, okay? In seven, out eleven. You know how little she can drink; she's only passed out from the alcohol." Kaoru spoke calmly to his twin, attempting to tune out the loud wailing from Tamaki and Hunny-senpai.

In truth, he was very worried. He knew she was feeling slightly sickly from her nonstop studying, often forgetting to eat if someone wasn't there to remind her. That and the man she was with at the bar. Kaoru couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the man looked familiar, though he'd barely caught a glimpse of his face. Even so, it left a gut-wrench to be felt.

"I've called a car out front," the cool man of the group spoke up.

"Mori-senpai, please carry Haruhi out front for us."

"Hn." His face remained impassive, though his chest tightened at the thought of such close proximity to her. Mori held her bridal style, carrying her out of the sweaty club and into the brisk air of the winter night.

•—•—•

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LET A STRANGER HANG ALL OVER MY DAUGHTER?!" Tamaki shouted at Mori, who had just finished telling everyone what had happened at the bar, in minimal words. The frenetic blond began pacing the sizable hospital room, one he had insisted on with a television and a large window, claiming his little girl couldn't stay in the same room as other E.R patients.

"Kyoya, when is that doctor coming back? I need to know what happened!"

"She'll be back when the tests are completed, and stop pacing, you're just making everyone else more anxious." Tamaki stopped pacing, only to begin tapping his foot with fervor. It was the wee hours of the morning and everyone felt on edge and very tired.

It felt like forever before the doctor walked in, brandishing her clipboard.

"Alright, gentlemen, I have good news and bad news. What do you want to hear first?

"Good news, of course!" Hikaru felt like he was going to burst, he _needed_ to know she was okay.

"The good news is that all it is a bit of alcohol poisoning and if she drinks plenty of fluids, she's be okay in a few days. The bad news, however, is that someone slipped something into her drink." The doctor paused, allowing the information to sink in.

"I sincerely hope none of you did it, and that you keep a watchful eye on her. She also sustained quite the heavy blow to her head when she fell and I've prescribed some painkillers to help out until she's healed. They have some heavy side effects so someone should stay with her for a few days, until she adjusts to them. We can discharge her as soon as she wakes up.

•—•—•

Haruhi had woken and was collecting her things within the hour. The twins had followed her into the changing area, explaining to her what the doctor had said to them. They left out the part about her drink being drugged, however, that was something the group decided she didn't need to worry about. They would investigate on her behalf. Mori sighed, wishing he could be close enough with her to talk to easily like the twins did. He knew he could be as close to Haruhi as the twins were, their bond was on a completely different level. They had been known to sleep in the same bed on occasion, often on trips with the club, much to their old king's dismay.

"Well, that leaves only one more issue to be dealt with, who will be assisting Haruhi while she is taking her medication?" Kyoya, sensing Tamaki's outburst, spoke up again.

"I don't have time to do it, nor does this bumbling idiot, no matter how much he wishes he did."

"I think Haru-chan was going to go to Rome with Hika-chan and Kao-chan. They wanted her to model while they helped their mom, but she still seemed pretty excited about it. I can't help either, Reiko-chan and I already planned to go go Paris"

"Well then, that leaves you, Mori-senpai."

His heart pounded when Kyoya spoke those few words. He couldn't take care of her, could he? Especially not with how he'd been feeling towards her lately, did that mean he admitted to feeling something for her? He shook his head.

"Ah, okay." He supposed he didn't have a proper reason to say no.

"Then it's settled! Takashi will be taking care of Haru-chan!"

•—•—•

**A/N: ** Hi guys! I'm back with a new fic and I've decided to do a MorixHaruhi this time! I noticed some indentation issues in Crumbled Memories so if that happens again/anyone knows how to fix it please PM me! I appreciate all messages and reviews I get, so please read and review! I'm also going to try and update once a week so I'll try and keep it regular.


	2. Strawberry Shortcake

Steadier Footing

Chapter two: Strawberry Shortcake

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, rights belong Bisco Hatori.

Haruhi Fujioka sighed, stepping into her small bath. She couldn't believe that everyone had decided she couldn't be left alone, let alone move into a different place for winter break! Mori-senpai had purchased a condo at the top of a high-rise with Honey-senpai shortly after starting college but she had never been to it, because when they weren't in school or out in the world, they almost always returned to the estates to train or to make use of the many tutors. That's what Hunny-senpai had told her, at least.

She wouldn't have agreed to move if it was anyone other than Mori-senpai or maybe even the twins. Haruhi trusted Mori-senpai and his judgment, so if he thought it necessary she supposed she would do it. There was a knocking on the bathroom door suddenly, closely followed by a voice.

"Haru-chan, are you okay? You've been in the tub for a really long time!"

"I'll be right out, Hunny-senpai" Haruhi hadn't realized how long she'd been in the bath; her fingers had practically become raisins!

•—•—•

"Haru-chan says she'll be done soon!" Hunny returned to his seat, with the twins and Mori.

"Good. Kaoru and I wanted to get started finding the punk who did this to _our_ Haruhi."

"Hikaru, we need to help her pack or she's going to look ridiculous the whole time we're gone." Both twins groaned in unison, the mere thought of Haruhi's fashion choices almost brought them to tears. The group made idle conversation about Haruhi while they waited; finally she walked into the room, suitcase in tow.

"I'm ready, I guess." She was wearing a pair of second-hand jeans and a loose fitting sweater.

"That's great, Haruhi," Kaoru started.

"Now turn around and dump it all out for us," the other twin finished perfectly. At this point, she didn't even fight their advances, and the three returned to her bedroom together.

"Takashi, are you sure you want to take care of Haru-chan all break?" The stoic man raised an eyebrow quizzically, hoping his cousin was t about to say what he expected to come.

"I see the way you look at her, sometimes. Like when she makes you food, or comes to you for help with school. You take care of her like you take care of me, too." Mori was unable to hold Hunny's gaze, shifted awkwardly and looked at his hands.

Luckily, the trio of college first years chose that moment to return.

"Tada! We fixed her into a real cutie for you, Senpai," the twins spoke in unison.

"Oh, shut up. Why do you guys care anyway?!" Haruhi was blushing profusely, swatting the two boys away.

"Haru-chan, I'm tiiiired. Can we go yet?" He looked at her with his eyelids drooping.

"I suppose, I don't think have anything else to bring with me. Although I did lose the bag Tamaki gave me last night." She sighed, it hadn't had anything important in it but it was still an expensive bag. She didn't use unless they were going to party, it was much to flashy for her. The bag itself was cross body envelope style, but what made it stand out was the fact that it was _absolutely, positively_, covered in sparkles. It was so shiny that looking at it for too long made your eyes sore. Haruhi smiled inwardly, thinking back to that day. It had been for their one year anniversary, shortly before the breakup.

_"My, Haruhi, you look magnificent!" I went all out for our date tonight. In fact it's so amazing I've decided to call it a super date! Oh, but my darling, I almost forgot! That bag will never do, why don't you use this on instead?" Haruhi had felt extremely embarrassed that he had done so much when she had forgotten their anniversary almost entirely! If the twins hadn't shown up at her doorstep the week before with a number of outfits she wouldn't have known at all! Not to mention she hadn't even gotten him a gift!"_

"Kaoru and I still need to pack, so we'll be leaving now." Hikaru spoke up, subsequently changing the subject from anything Tamaki related.

"I guess Hikaru is right, we need to finish preparing for Rome." The twins pulled her into a tight hug before saying their final goodbyes and leaving.

"Can we go yet, Haru-chan? I want to get cake with Reiko-chan before our flight takes off!"

"Ah," was the only noise Mori-senpai made before he took Haruhi's bag and began walking out the door.

"Senpai, I can carry my things just fine. It's not like I can't handle myself without you guys." It stung his heart, after all this time was the senpai really necessary?

"No, you're still recovering." He held the bag out her reach, resting it on top of his shoulder.

•—•—•

Akio Hosokawa sat in the back of his heavily tinted car. Why hadn't that stupid girl called him yet? Didn't she care about her stuff at all? He was sure she had his number, maybe he'd text her again. He already knew where she lived; he had been watching her for some time now.

"Young master, somebody is leaving her apartment now."

"Is it the girl?"

"No, sir, the twins are entering their limo." Akio sighed in defeat; clearly she wasn't going to come out any time soon.

"Okay, follow them. I want to know what they're doing and if the girl is going to be involved."

The driver pulled into the street, discreetly following the much larger vehicle, and just as luck would have it, the girl he had been watching left her apartment moments later.

•—•—•

The condo tower itself was about ten minutes away, but as Haruhi entered the lavish living area, she felt like ten minutes had taken her to a whole new world. It seemed as if the harsh edges and many metal surfaces acted as a base to the colorful decorum scattered around the room. The two styles accented each other nicely though, much like Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai did to each other.

Haru-chan, I need to get Reiko-chan so Takashi is going to have to show you around." It was the second half-truth Hunny had spoken in 24 hours. His plane didn't take off until tonight but he wanted to give the two some time alone before Tama-chan inevitably comes over. Besides, he really did want to get desserts with Reiko-chan

"There's strawberry shortcake in the fridge just for you, though! Takashi picked it out himself!"

Mori froze, stunned and betrayed by his cousin. He turned to face him robotically.

"Mitskuni." Haruhi hadn't even heard Mori-senpai speak, she had been too focused on the amazing space. The two boys had a silent conversation, facial expression displaying every though. The normally calm man felt frantic, what if Haruhi took it the wrong way? Across the room, Haruhi trips on a step and falls flat on her face with a loud thump. He turned around, the noise removing him from his wild thoughts and Hunny took his moment to escape.

Haruhi stood up, blushing at how awkward she had been in front of Mori-senpai. The tall man was in front of her, waiting for a signal to show she was fine. Instead of saying anything, she bowed deeply.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, senpai!"

"Ah." He put his hand on her shoulder, "Let me show you around." They walked around the vast apartment as he showed her the different areas.

"You'll sleep in here, and I'll sleep on the couch." He put her bag on the large bed.

"Oh no, Mori-senpai, I can sleep on the couch."

"No. Take your medication." His voice held a note of finality, making her comply with both of his wishes without complaint.

Haruhi swallowed a pill and took a small sip of water. She couldn't believe how large Mori-senpai's bed was, let alone the size of the attached bathroom she was currently in. She wondered if she should text the man she'd met the night before or if the bag wasn't worth the time. Maybe she ought to give him a call in the morning; the bag was pretty expensive after all.

•—•—•

The line rang twice before anyone picked up.

"Hey, Kyoya-senpai, some guy has been following us since we left Haruhi's apartment. What if it's the guy from the bar last night?" Kyoya listened calmly, if not slightly annoyed as Kaoru spoke and Hikaru was loudly freaking out in the background.

"Kaoru, he could be a stalker! Or-or a pervert! Haruhi is being targeted!"

"You two are probably overreacting at nothing, but if it makes you feel better you can send me the number on his license plate and I'll look into it. Is that all?" Kyoya hung up before they could answer.

A few moments later, the digits arrived in his inbox and he began his search. The driver of the car was employed by the Hosokawa family, a large printing firm. The family had two children, a son and a daughter. The girl, Michiko, was the same age as Haruhi. Their son was named Akio and was in the same year as Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai. He would take over the company as soon as he graduated college, but had a bad habit of getting into trouble. A little more digging and Kyoya discovered that Akio had been seen in the area surrounding Haruhi's apartment quite often. Maybe he should look into a bodyguard for the girl, though he knew she'd object. He texted the twins' phones with direct orders to call them after they get to Rome; he didn't want to deal with them freaking out and ruining everyone's holiday break.

•—•—•

Haruhi was sitting on the bed, reading her book. Tamaki had called her three times in the last hour alone, and she was trying her best to ignore him. She sighed, wishing he would leave her alone when she heard three short knocks on the heavy oak door.

"Mori-senpai?"

"Ah, dinner is here."

"Oh, okay! I'll be right out!" She put on some house slippers quickly, and opened her door, running into her senpai— literally.

"Ah, sorry senpai, I haven't eaten anything today. What did you order?" Her face was turning a bright red as she mentally cursed her clumsiness. Mori was also at a lack for words, the noise she'd made when she hit him was adorable. Adorable? What was he saying to himself? Now he was blushing, too.

"It's-it's pizza." He cringed to himself, since when did he have a stutter?

"Oh, that sounds nice!" They both walked down the small hallway, thinking of the other person along the way.

The silence that followed while they ate wasn't awkward, just comfortable. After they finished, Haruhi took their plates and cups to the kitchen to wash them, Mori sat idly, debating going to bed or staying up longer with her when there was a loud, frantic knocking on the front door. Haruhi appeared oblivious to the sudden racket, but the moment Mori opened the door, he instantly regretted it.

"Oh Haruhiiiii! Daddy is here and he brought cake!" The tall blonde wiggled in his place; didn't he know how late it was? Tamaki stood on the tips of his toes, attempting to see past his tall friend.

"Ah, hello old pal! Is my little Haruhi in there?"

"It's late, Tamaki."

"It's never too late for dessert! So may I come in?" Before Mori could respond, Haruhi called out from the kitchen.

"Hey, senpai, do you want some of this cake?" Mori withheld a sigh, no longer having an excuse to be alone with Haruhi.

"Come in, Tamaki." They walked into the kitchen, one silent and one making his presence extremely known. Haruhi had placed two slices of cake on a plate and was eating hers, looking out the window above the counter. She turned around suddenly, obviously ignoring her ex-boyfriend.

"I hope it's okay I put them on the same plate, I'll have less dishes to do again later." Her voice was slowly rising to stay louder than Tamaki, who was babbling on.

"I noticed your fridge is mostly empty, I know I'm only here for a week but maybe we could go grocery shopping tomorrow?"

"Ah, Tamaki has also brought you some dessert." She broke eye contact, finally acknowledging Tamaki.

"Thank you Tamaki-senpai! I'll take it to my dad, he loves desserts!" Ouch, even Mori felt the sting her words inflicted on the other boy.

"Oh my dearest Haruhi, you needn't use such formalities with me! We used to be so close!" He leaned down, cupping her face in his large hands.

For a moment, Haruhi felt how she did when they had dated, everything was fast paced and life was never dull. Before she could become completely mesmerized, Mori-senpai cleared his throat uncomfortably and she pulled away, embarrassed. How could she let herself react like that... like a school girl visiting the host club! She took a few steps back and bowed slightly.

"It was nice seeing you, Tamaki-senpai, but it's almost midnight and I'm very tired. Would it be okay if I go to bed now?" Tamaki was visibly crushed, the formalities she spoke with felt like salt on a wound.

"Oh, I see, yes of course. I suppose I should be going too. Mori-senpai, would you mind showing me out? I wasn't paying much attention when I walked in..."

"Ah, of course."

Mori sighed loudly, locking the door. He was surprised by the harshness Haruhi's voice held. He only knew the details she had told the twins and Mitskuni, that she broke up with him when he left for college because she didn't want to weigh down his adventures. He had believed that at the time, but now he wasn't so sure. Sure, she could be rather blunt at times— most times, but never had he known her to be so cold.

Haruhi put on an old tank top and some pajama shorts and sat on the large bed. She felt a little bad, she hadn't called Tamaki senpai for a long time, but showing up here like that annoyed her. She knew he wanted to get back together, even if he hadn't said anything it obvious even to her, Kyoya had confirmed her suspicions as well when he told her what Tamaki had told him. If he ever became forthright, Haruhi knew she would say no, what she had seen prior to cutting things off made sure of that. She looked over to the alarm clock resting on the night stand. It was 12:45 already, letting out a groan; she turned off the lamp and slumped into bed.

How was it already one in the morning? Mori walked to his room and knocked a few times, feeling awkward that he'd forgotten to get his pajamas before taking a bath.

"Haruhi, are you awake?" He could hear the faint sound of snoring within the room.

"I'm coming in." Mori opened the door slowly, stepping in. He could see her outline buried in a mountain of lush blankets, a look of pure bliss imprinted on her face. The drawer creaked and Mori froze, cursing himself for taking his dresser when he moved out. The girl stirred in her sleep and he darting into the en suite to change before sneaking out to retire on the couch. Maybe they could get lunch tomorrow, and he could ask her about Tamaki then, if he could muster up the courage. It took Mori longer than usual to fall asleep, the idea of spending a whole day alone with Haruhi excited every nerve he had.

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! I'm still getting used to how everything works, so I apologize if things are a bit wonky. I got this chapter up on time though, so I hope you liked it!


	3. My Sweet

Steadier Footing

Chapter Three: My Sweet

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, rights belong Bisco Hatori.

•—•—•

"Young master, someone has called for you. One Fujioka Haruhi is on the line."

"Alright, patch her in." Moments later, the phone line rang. He picked it up.

"Ah, Hosokawa-san?"

"Hello, Fujioka! What can I help you with on this fine day?" Mentally, he cheered himself on. She had finally called him, and this time he was sure to set up a date.

"Well, I'm going to be shopping today, and I was hoping to pick up my bag."

"Say no more, why don't we meet for lunch? There's an Italian place I've been dying to try." There's a brief pause and Hosokawa can hear murmuring on the other line.

"Okay! Will you send me the address and we can meet there around two? I just woke up a few minutes ago." She laughed nervously; embarrassed to have slept in until eleven on a day she had plans.

"Of course, Fujioka. It's a date." It was an off handed remark, one she was sure to miss, but he prided himself in it still. It was a date by all means, just the two of them eating lunch together.

•—•—•

"I'll see you later, Hosokawa-san." She hung up the phone and placed it in her purse.

"I hope it's okay that we meet Hosokawa-san for lunch. I need to get my bag from him and he wanted to go to an Italian place."

"Ah, what else did you want to do?"

"I wanted to get Kasanoda a birthday gift and some food. Your fridge is pretty barren." A light pink dusted Mori's cheeks; they almost always ate out or went to the estates for dinner.

"Okay, let's go, Haruhi." Instead of having a driver take them, Mori opted to drive them himself, knowing Haruhi would prefer it. They arrived at a large strip mall, full of designer labels built for expensive taste.

"Uh, senpai? I can't afford anything here." He reddened, feeling awkward. What if he made her feel bad?

"My treat." There. Surely that solved things. If she did, he would make up an excuse for it. That would work, right? He took in a deep breath, calming himself.

"Oh no, it's okay. I'm sure I can find something cheap enough." He sighed; He should've expected this.

•—•—•

"I'm so glad we found this gardening tool set! Kasanoda is going to love it."

"Hn, this restaurant is nice too."

"Yeah, after this all we need is to get groceries, Mori-senpai." It killed him to hear the honorific tacked on. They had become close friends when she started college.

"Just Mori."

"Huh?"

"Call me Mori." It had been a split second decision, something he didn't usually do, and he regretted it immediately.

"Oh, o-okay, Mori," He relished in it, feeling infinitely closer to her.

"Oh, I think I see Hosokawa-san!"

They sat down at a table near a vast window. Hosokawa was annoyed; this gargantuan wasn't supposed to be here.

"Ah, hello Fujioka! I hope you had no trouble getting here?"

"None at all, Hosokawa-san, we were here shopping. This is Mori-sen–," she cut herself off.

"This is my friend Mori." He slid the bag across the table.

"Please, I insist you call me Akio." It was petty, but he wanted to feel closer to her than the Bigfoot sitting across the table.

They made simple chit chat while they ate, talking about school and relationships. Haruhi had been oblivious to the last part, as usual, but Mori made note of how Hosokawa had slipped dating into the flow off conversation. He definitely didn't trust this guy, and he definitely didn't want to leave Haruhi alone with him, but he'd needed to pee the entire time and couldn't wait any longer. Finally, he excused himself from the table. The moment he was out of ear shot, Hosokawa made his first move. He'd suggest something casual at first; she didn't seem like someone who would go on a date without truly liking them.

"So, Fujioka, why don't we go out sometime? You seemed to enjoy the club before, or we could always do something more casual. Maybe a movie night at my place?" Haruhi thought for a moment, she didn't want to lead him on, but going on a few dates might show Tamaki how she didn't want to get back together. A few dates never hurt anybody, but she wasn't sure it was smart. She'd have to think about it.

"Uhhh... Can I give you an answer later? I'm not sure I'll have time- with work and studying." He looked dejected; his plan was being ruined all over again. No, he could save this somehow and keep his plan on track.

"Well, there's a film festival this weekend I was hoping to attend with you."

"Oh, that sounds fun. Would it be alright if some of my friends came along too? They would definitely like it." If that's what it took to get closer with Fujioka, then Hosokawa would take would he could get. He leaned in, putting his hand over hers.

"Is that a yes?" His voice was low and flirty, but it flew right over Haruhi's head.

Mori didn't like what he was seeing as he approached the table. Hosokawa was leaning in close to Haruhi's face and eyeing her hungrily, something she was no doubt oblivious to. Mori slid back his chair, catching the tail-end of the girl's words. She looked up innocently, confirming her obliviousness.

"Oh, Mori, doesn't a film festival sound like fun? I bet they have lots of good food there, too–," her phone rang suddenly, interrupting her. She knew that obnoxious ring tone. Tamaki had put it in her phone himself, claiming it would make it easier on her commoner brain to know it was him. She groaned loudly; couldn't he ever leave her alone? Haruhi glanced out the window as she ignored the phone call, and it felt like time slowed to a stop. She could see the blond man jumping excitedly, waving at her with one hand and holding the phone to his ear with the other.

"Uh oh," she tugged on Mori's sleeve, causing both men at the table to look out the window too. Instantly locating the problem, Mori let out a groan.

"What is it? I don't see anything." Now Hosokawa was getting irritated. What could he possibly be missing? Loudly, the offender bounded into the restaurant.

"Haruhi, my darling! How could you get lunch without me? With a stranger no less! What if he wants to hurt my sweet?" The blonde man was now at the table, rubbing his face against Haruhi's. He was causing quite the commotion and many people were staring at the group.

"Tamaki, get off! Who I go out with is none of your business anymore! If you don't leave I will!" The noise was steadily rising, and soon a waitress came over.

"You need to leave, you're disrupting our customers," the woman tapped her foot, clearly annoyed. Haruhi stood up and gathered her things. With one last push, she forced Tamaki off of her and stormed angrily out of the building.

"My sweet, come back!" Mori was growing more annoyed by the second. First Tamaki had ruined Haruhi's first night at the condo, and now he was crashing their lunch. The cherry on top was how he kept calling her "my sweet." That had been Tamaki's pet name when they were still dating.

"Mori-senpai, you look angry. I just need to get past you so I can catch up with my sweet!" He attempted to push past Mori, but the tall man placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Go home, you've done enough." Now it was Hosokawa's turn to speak up.

"Um, gentlemen, shouldn't someone be following her? I can do it; you two seem busy," he started to stand.

"I'll go," and with that, Mori was out the door, leaving a blubbering idiot and an annoyed would-be suitor in his wake.

•—•—•

Haruhi walked quickly, wanting to get away from that bumbling fool as quickly as possible. She couldn't believe he would do this again. It just stood as a reminder as to why she broke up with him. It stood as a reminder as to why they could never get back together. Now she was fuming again. She sat down on an ornate bench, and looked around for the first time, only to realize she was totally lost. Today was going exceptionally badly, and the weather forecast said it was supposed to storm today. Haruhi had hoped it wouldn't start until later that night, but it appeared she had no such luck. Maybe it wouldn't thunder, but she still wanted to leave- go somewhere safe.

•—•—•

Mori stood out above the crowds of people, but Haruhi did not. He hadn't seen where she'd run off to, and finding her was proving harder than he cared to admit. Before long, it started to rain. Now he was really bristled. How could he have been so careless? Mori sat down on a bench- the same one Haruhi had been on mere minutes before- and pulled out his phone. Why hadn't he thought to call her before? It rang four times before she finally picked up.

"Haruhi, where are you?"

"I'm in a bookstore," her voice shook, her nervousness clear in through the phone.

"I'll be right there," he looked around and quickly spotted the nearest bookstore, a mere two stores down.

"Mori, will you stay on the line with me?"

"Hn."

"I'm sorry I ran off like that; I ruined our day." He listened wordlessly, searching the store thoroughly. As he neared a reading nook in the far corner of the store, he could hear her speaking.

"It's just," she continued, "Tamaki wants to get back together and it's making old feelings come back. It's making the old memories come back, too." It stung his heart, and it was now clear that she was the body nestled in the pile of bean bags. He sat down on the floor behind some bookshelves, wanting to know- _needing to know-_ what else she had to say.

"Sometimes he'll do something and I'll remember why we were so good together, and other times, times like today, he'll ruin everything and I remember why we had to break up. It-it's not just that either. Her voice lowered subconsciously, and Mori had to strain to hear her over the phone.

"There's someone else now too. I think I have feelings for them, but I haven't been with anyone since Tamaki and they probably don't even like me romantically, anyways." She sniffled, on the verge of tears. Mori instantly regretted making her wait; he had selfishly let her continue speaking instead of helping her. He stood up, hanging up his cellphone.

"I'm here for you, Haruhi." She looked up, brown eyes welling with tears.

Mori sat with her, clutching her small frame protectively. He could smell her jasmine shampoo and, faintly, strawberry chap stick. They stayed like that, together, until the storm subsided into an easy shower. Anyone who dared stare at the pair for too long elicited a hard stare from the tall man. Finally, they exited and drove back to the condo to wait out the last of the rain before finishing shopping.

•—•—•

"Wow, Mori! These strawberries look great!" They unpacked the food together, one of them making a remark on something the other had picked every now and then. It was relaxed. Mori wished he was able to do this with her all the time; he had never enjoyed such mundane things so much before. The two finally sat down to eat takeout, for the day had been too stressful for either one to want to cook.

"Oh, Mori, do you want to go to a film festival this weekend? Akio invited me this weekend and I was thinking of going." Mori wanted to say yes. _Really,_ he did. He just wasn't sure he could handle the possibility of another day ruined with Haruhi; it hurt him to see her in pain. The mere thought of Haruhi and Hosokawa alone together bothered him, and that feeling overwhelmed the others.

"Ah, we should invite Kyoya and Tamaki, too." She let out a low sigh, she didn't want to spend time with Tamaki after what he did earlier in the day but she knew he would throw an even worse fit if he couldn't come.

"Yeah, maybe Kyoya can contain him." With any luck, Tamaki would also think she was dating Akio and maybe, _just maybe,_ leave her alone. It was a long shot, even she could see that but Haruhi so desperately wanted him to leave her alone. She just hoped he wouldn't cry. With a yawn, she stood up.

"I'm going to bed, good night!"

•—•—•

**A/N:** I'm extremely unhappy with most of this chapter but I couldn't stand to look at it another second so I hope you guys understand my poorly done plot (i.e. I don't make outlines). Big thanks to my wonderful friend becausecutebands on instagram for editing; I make no sense without her. I'm also thinking of starting a series of KyoHaru oneshots but it would probably have very sporadic updates, so tell me what you guys think of that?


	4. Fractures in our Life

Steadier Footing

Chapter Four: Fractures in our Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, rights belong Bisco Hatori.

•—•—•

Haruhi rolled over in bed. The only side effect the pain meds had really given her was drowsiness. She was glad the doctor had ordered sick leave. All she had was a low paying job running coffee at a firm, but it was a start. Slowly, she showered and dressed for the day ahead. With any luck, she'd get her studying done and would be napping in no time.

Mori had gotten little sleep that night. Over and over his mind replayed sitting so closely with Haruhi. Her scent still lingered, and he could catch the occasional whiff of strawberry. Eventually, he had fallen asleep and by the time he woke up, it was past lunch. Groggily, he sat up on the couch. Haruhi was sat at the table, diligently working on her studies.

"Oh, you're awake! I made breakfast, but you slept in later than I thought." She smiled sheepishly and his heart fluttered. Sure enough, there was a small stack of flapjacks topped with a small pile of whipped cream and a strawberry resting in the fridge. He ate them happily, grunting thanks in her direction. Typical boy. Haruhi couldn't help but think back to what he father had always told her; the quickest way to a man's heart was through his stomach. Granted, he had been telling her to never give Tamaki any food while they dated, lest he fall in love.

Mori was reluctant to leave Haruhi alone, but he hadn't been to the dojo all week. He took a shower, unsure what to tell her. Haruhi's nose was still buried in a book when he returned. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat. She looked up, startled.

"I'm going to the dojo today." She smiled widely.

"Okay! I was going to study all day, anyways." She blushed, embarrassed to have assumed they would spend all day together. Haruhi was so cute when she blushed like that. It was no wonder Tamaki had never wanted to share her. The question still burned in the back of Mori's mind, _why had Haruhi really broken up with him?_ He resolved to ask. If she didn't want to share he wouldn't push it.

"Mori, are you okay? You look like you're thinking about something." She grinned at him and his heart melted.

"Why did you break up Tamaki?" Instantly, the grin vanished, and she sat shocked with the sudden question.

"I told you, I didn't want to burden him while he was in college."

"Haruhi, you know you'd never burden him. Tell me the real reason." He sat down, awaiting her response. She was slack-jawed, unable to respond.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. I shouldn't've bothered you."

"No, I suppose you should know. Just don't tell my dad, okay? The only other people who know are the twins." He merely nodded.

•—•—•

_ "Tamaki, I told you to stop showing up at interviews! I don't need any help with this!" Haruhi attempted to hail a cab. _

_ "Oh, but my sweet! How will they ever know how magnificent you are if I don't tell them? You deserve this job more than anything!" He wrapped both arms around her shoulders, as if to show how much he cared._

_ "It was just an internship, I wouldn't even be getting paid. Don't think I'm not angry with you, I'm just too tired to fight with you again. This is the third interview you've ruined."_

_ "Internship you say? Is that some sort of commoner thing? Why would you work if you weren't getting paid for it?" He was all but listening to her complaints, dancing circles around her. _

_ "I shall have to ask Kyoya if such a thing truly exists. I think those people may have been trying to swindle you, my sweet!"_

_ "Whatever, Tamaki. Just take me home." _

She paused from the story, taking in a deep breath before starting up again.

_Haruhi had been sitting at the table for over an hour, awaiting her interviewer. This job was perfect, and so Haruhi waited... and waited... and waited. Another half an hour went by, and finally, she left. She had made Tamaki swear not to show up at this meeting, and the woman never even came! Disheartened, she called to tell Tamaki, who would no doubt demand the info later. The line rang only once before he picked up. _

_ "Hello my sweet! How has your day been?"_

_ "Not good, Tamaki. The woman I was supposed to meet about my internship never came."_

_ "Of course she didn't, I cancelled the interview. This way you and I can spend all of our time together. Isn't that great?" Haruhi was furious, how could he do that? _

_ "You did what? Tamaki, why would you do that? You knew how important this interview was!" He clearly was oblivious to her issues, as he continued to speak. _

_ "I spoke with Kyoya about that commoner thing- the internship! He said they do it all the time, but I simply cannot fathom why. You deserve money for all your hard work! Only the best for my Haruhi!" She kept trying to talk over him. _

_ "Tamaki, you can't just do that. It's unforgivable!" Suddenly, everything felt very clear to her. Tamaki would never let her do anything on her own again if he kept this up. He had been smothering her for months now. _

_ "Tamaki, I'm breaking up with you." The babbling stopped. It felt like the world had stood still._

_ "What?"_

_ "I'm sorry. I can't date someone who does something like that." She hung up, slowly. She had felt so, so numb._

•—•—•

Mori was livid. Tamaki actually thought he had been right? Quickly, he collected his emotions.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it happened a while ago." She understood what he meant, even if he used few words. She knew he would be there to offer her comfort if she needed it.

"I guess I should clean the dishes now." They stood up simultaneously, both leaning forward slightly for leverage. Mori's lips barely ghosted over her forehead. They both blushed, standing stick straight.

"I should go."

"Y-yeah. See you later." Mori quickly made her way out of the building.

Haruhi slumped into the chair. Her hand grazed the spot where his lips touched her forehead. Forget about dishes, she needed to occupy her thoughts.

•—•—•

He let the phone ring twice. Few people dared contact Kyoya Ohtori before 10:00 o'clock and all but one of those people were currently working or had no reason to contact him. That left Haruhi, and she never called without a reason.

"Haruhi, what are doing on this fine morning," unveiled sarcasm seeped into his voice.

"Sorry, senpai. Mori and I are going to a film festival this weekend with my friend Hosokawa. I know Tamaki will want to go, and I was hoping you could come and handle him? You know how he is." Kyoya sighed, internal conflict pressing. He would've said no right away, but if Hosokawa was going to be there... This could lead to some great information on him.

"I suppose. Text me the details; I'm going back to bed," and with that, he hung up the conversation. How curious... Kyoya may be tired, but he was well aware of how casual Haruhi was when she referred to Mori-senpai. He'll have to pay more attention to the pair.

•—•—•

The day went on easily enough after that. Haruhi had done the dishes and prepared for the day rather quickly. She _would've_ spent the day studying a case she found in one of her law books, but Ranka had called, claiming he needed some father-daughter time over lunch. It was late by the time Haruhi got out of the clutches of her shopping fiend father.

Tiredly, she unlocked the door to the condo. The strong scent of miso soup wafted in the air. At the table Mori was relaxing and eating the prepared dinner. Slowly, she made her way in and made herself a bowl before sitting across from him. Most of the meal was quiet, conversation was small.

"Thanks for making dinner, Mori! It was delicious." She offered a small smile.

"I'm tired though; don't stay up too late okay?"

"Ah." Mori loved how much she cared. Even just the little things showed how much everything mattered to her. She went into the bedroom, and he began to set the couch up for bed. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Who would be calling so late at night? Reading the caller-ID, his alarms were already going off. Few people called him, but Reiko-san never had. He answered, pulling the phone to his ear.

"Mori-san?" Her voice was nervous- shaky. Now Mori was on the verge of freaking out.

"Hn, what is it?"

"It-it's Mitskuni. There's been a small accident."

It took all Mori had not to scream, or cry, or _anything_. It was small, a tiny fracture in Hunny's wrist. Everything would be okay, but he couldn't keep calm. His mind was racing, over reacting. Meditating did nothing and he couldn't fall asleep. It was already one in the morning. What was he supposed to do? Finally, he gave a few short taps on the door currently housing Haruhi. She stirred, on the verge of waking up. He knocked again, slightly louder this time, just enough to wake her up.

"Mori? You can come in." He opened the door, keeping a silent vigil in the entryway. She couldn't see his features clearly, but she sensed his discomfort.

"What's wrong?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "What time is it anyway?" He opened his mouth, attempting to talk, no words would form. She motioned with an arm for him to sit with her. The side of the mattress moved under his weight slightly.

"You don't have to tell me, it's okay." He stared at her, eyes pleading for her to understand. She squinted at the clock.

"It's 1:10 in the morning, I need to get back to sleep. You can stay in here if you want." She blushed, immediately realizing her words.

"I mean... if you want to be in your bed... I can always go sleep on the couch or make you some tea or something." He didn't respond; she flopped back in the bed. God, he must think she's insane. Slowly, he too laid back, on top of the covers. He turned to her, too tired to think. All he wanted was to be near her, now. He wasn't sure what else to do at this point.

"Can I stay with you?" He took her small hand and clasp it in his much larger one.

"Oh, uh, yes of course!"

She fell asleep first, a light pink dusting her cheeks. He watched her for a few moments, soaking in the contact. This was something he wanted to remember, for surely she would not allow it when she was fully aware. There was no way that she would ever like someone so simple as he. She _had_ dated Tamaki, after all. He would never be as fast paced or as exciting as her ex-boyfriend. Sleep ebbed away at his thoughts, finally taking him in its soft embrace.

Mori lay in bed long after he woke up, willing himself to fall asleep again. He knew he shouldn't; his early to rise sleep schedule was already in tatters, but he wanted to stay in this moment much, much longer. Haruhi was still asleep next to him, sprawled out across the bed. Every so often she would mumble in her unconscious state. Right now, her face was that of pure bliss, a smile glued upon her lips.

"Mori, thanks!" His eyes fluttered open at the mention of himself, what if she had woken up? Was she angry with him?

"Fancy tuna? You shouldn't have!" False alarm, it was just a dream. The idea of her dreaming of him enamored Mori.

If only she knew that he dreamed of her, too.

•—•—•

**A/N:** Much happier with this chapter than the last! I really enjoyed writing the last scene and I've been waiting to work it in somewhere! Edited by my amazing friend becausecutebands on Instagram, as usual! She posts imagines on there, and I highly recommend you check her out!


End file.
